Erika alias Harry
by nanie nouche
Summary: Les Dursleys sont morts et Harry n'a nullepart où aller, sauf, chez Snape... Slash HPSS Le chapitre 8 à été entièrement modifié.
1. Transformation

**Chapitre 1 : Transformation**

Severus était dans sa chambre, tranquillement installé dans son fauteuil. Il était deux heures du matin et il attendait patiemment qu'Harry est terminé sa potion.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il se leva et ouvrit. Ce qu'il vit le fit partir dans un fou rire.

-Je suis contant que ça vous fasse rire !

-Potter, c'est bien vous ?

-Qui voulez-vous que ce soit ? JE VEUX PAS RESTER COMME CA !

-Entrez. Fit Severus qui cachait son rire le mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Vous et vos fichus « devoirs supplémentaires » !

-A qui la faute… ? Qu'avez-vous utilisé comme ingrédients ?

-Ce qu'il y avait sur la liste ! Que voulez-vous que j'utilise ! s'énerva le plus jeune.

Severus vérifia la liste de la potion en question, Harry se pencha pour vérifier.

-Euh, en fait, je me suis trompée avec deux ingrédients, j'avais mal lu je crois…

-Lesquels ?

-Ces deux là ! répondit-il en les lui désignant.

-Et qu'avez-vous mis à la place ? demanda Snape, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Euh, là j'ai mis du métamorph femelle et là, de la potion d'infinitum.

-Quoi ? le sourire du professeur s'était effacé. Mais vous êtes malade !

-J'avais pas mes lunettes ! Et il est tard ! Je devrai dormir à cette heure-là ! se défendit-il.

-Et je peux savoir comment cette potion est arrivée sur vous ?

-Et bien, en fait, en ajoutant le dernier ingrédient, je me suis brûlée contre le chaudron, j'ai fait un mauvais geste (dit plutôt que t'étais tellement énervée que t'as tapé dedans !) et tout s'est renversé sur moi…

-Ma parole, mais vous êtes pire que Longdubat ! Rassurez-moi, vous n'aviez aucune coupure récente ?

-Euh…Vous oubliez hier après-midi, avec les rosiers…

-Merde !

-Langage Professeur !

-Potter, je crois que vous allez pas être content…

Harry le regarda d'un air effrayé :

-Vous me faites peur…je vais quand même pas rester comme ça ?

-Et bien, si. Contre la potion d'infinitum, il n'y a aucun remède, surtout qu'elle est désormais dans votre sang…

-Je vais rester une femme toute ma vie…

Harry, désespéré, s'était installé dans le fauteuil de son professeur.

-Je vous trouve bien mieux comme ça ! souffla Snape avec un regard appréciateur.

En effet, Harry s'était changé en fille. Il avait désormais de long cheveux noirs, un corps plus fins, de longues et fines jambes (bien poilues aussi !), un visage plus doux et aux traits affinés, ainsi qu'une poitrine importante…

-Il faudrait vous trouvez un prénom puisque vous allez rester comme ça.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir de ses yeux verts émeraudes.

-Erika ! Dirent-ils d'une même voix après un court silence.

-Vous voyez qu'on peut être sur la même longueur d'onde, professeur !

-C'est un hasard ! Il faudra prévenir Dumbledore d'ici peu…

-Il faudra bien ! Je pense qu'il va vous tuer !

-Pourtant je l'avais prévenu que ce serait une catastrophe de vous prendre chez moi…

-C'est encore pire que ça en vérité ! Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je suis fatiguée ( c'est une fille, alors on oubli pas le e) !

Erika déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son professeur et sortit.

Surpris, Severus n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour être sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé et décida qu'il était grand temps pour lui d'aller dormir.

Dumbledore l'avait obligé à prendre Harry chez lui pour les grandes vacances, les Dursleys ayant été tués, il n'avait nulle part où aller.

Mais, au grand désespoir de Snape, depuis le début des vacances, le jeune homme n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des avances et il avait souvent bien dû mal à les repousser puisqu'il était lui-même attiré par son élève.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait trouvé l'idée des « devoirs supplémentaires », en plus des corvées qu'il lui donnait déjà à faire la journée, pour « calmer ses hormones ».

A suivre…

**Bon, ça c'est juste un délire… Faut vraiment que j'arrête de partir en vrille…**

**La suite bientôt je pense, ça dépendra de mon humeur… et des cours vu que la rentrée approche…**

**Bisous à tous et oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	2. Changements

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Zaika **: merci pour ta review

**Andegis** : jreprends les cours demain, donc vendredi 2 ! jrentre en terminale ES. Pour les jambes, ça va se régler au prochain chapitre…j'ai ma petite idée…lol

Jsuis contente que cette fic te plaise en tout cas…

Et toi tu reprends quand les cours ?

**Mini-pouce** : merci pour ta review et bonne rentrée à toi aussi.

**Son dita** : merci pour ta review..bisous

**Chaya** : merci pour ta review

**Sahada** : merci pour ta review

**Petite grenouille** : merci, tu vas me faire rougir…je suis pas si géniale , je tassure mais je suis tordue, oui, ça jveux bien te laccorder !lol

**Michat** : merci pour ta review, et ct pas pour rire pour ses jambes, mais bon, un petit épilage et ça va le faire ! lol ! tinkiète, je vais bientôt remédier à ça…

**Jenni944** : merci pour ta review

**Chapitre 2 :** **Changements…**

Le lendemain matin, Erika se leva et se dirigea directement dans la salle à manger.

Severus préparait le petit déjeuné lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la présence de son élève.

Il sourit à la vue de son visage ensommeillé et des habits trop grand qu'elle portait.

-Que voulez-vous manger ce matin, _Erika_ ?

-Je sais pas si c'est ce nouveau corps ou la potion, mais je crois que je pourrai avaler un éléphant !

-Bien. Installez-vous alors ; tout est sur la table…

-Merci !

Elle lui sourit, s'assit à sa place et dévora tout ce qui lui passait dans les mains.

Severus était toujours debout, il n'avait pas bougé, trop surpris du comportement de la jeune fille. Il secoua la tête et s'installa face à elle.

-Il faudra vous acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Ceux que vous avez sont bien trop grands.

-Hum hum…, répondit-elle, la bouche pleine.

-J'irai pour vous. Il va me falloir vos mensurations et votre st…

Elle venait de tout recracher sur lui.

-QUOI ? Mes mensurations ?

-Ben oui ; comment voulez-vous que je trouve des vêtements à votre taille si je ne la connais pas ?

-Vous en profitez, c'est plutôt ça ! Espèce de voyeur !

Severus roula des yeux.

-Arrêtez de prendre vos rêves pour des réalités, Potter !

Elle lui tira la langue de façon très…. Adulte….

-Bien. Alors quel genre de vêtements aimeriez-vous avoir ?

-…Euh…ben en fait, j'en sais rien…j'y connais rien à tous ces trucs de filles…Vous n'aurez qu'à choisir pour moi !

-Moi ?

Snape le regardait surpris, les sourcils levés en signe d'interrogation.

-Ben oui, vous ! D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, vous avez très bon goût…

Elle le fixa de manière appréciative(c'est français ça ?je sais pas mais vous avez compris ce que je voulais dire, non ?).

-A Poudlard, vous avez l'air coincé dans vos machins noirs moches mais en fait, vous vous habillé très bien quand vous êtes chez vous !

-Je… merci…enfin bon, je vous ramènerai donc un peu de tout…

-Si vous pouviez éviter tout ce qui est trop coloré et court…

-Pour les couleurs je suis daccord, mais pour ce qui est court… avec le corps que vous avez je ne peux pas me permettre de vous laissez mettre que des pantalons…

-Mais, je peux pas mettre des jupes avec des jambes comme ça ! Je peux même pas porter des T-shirt à manches courtes !

Snape lui fit un sourire sadique :

-Je vous promets de remédier à tout cela en rentrant…Nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour ça…

-Vous me faites peur, Professeur…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Potter…

Severus finit son café d'un trait et se leva.

-Bon, puisque c'est réglé, je vais partir vous acheter les affaires nécessaires. Pendant ce temps, tachez de ranger ce qu'il y a sur la table…

Vous ferez des essayages quand je rentrerai.

-Vous n'avez pas pris mes _« mensurations_ » !

-Ah oui !

Severus prit sa baguette et la pointa sur Erika. Il prononça une formule à voix basse et une fiche apparu dans sa main. Il la regarda, puis jeta un regard plus que surpris sur la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

-C'est encore mieux que ce que je pensais…

-Je…QUOI ?

-A tout à leur...

Il lui fit un demi-sourire et transplana.

-Je vais le tuer ! Quel Voyeur ! Grrrrrrrr

Bon, si j'allais prendre ma douche avant qu'il ne revienne… Oui, ça sera mieux…Je rangerai tout ça après…Quoique, avec un sortilège…Non, après ma douche !

A suivre…

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Au début ça devait pas être ça, mais bon, je trouve ça pas si mal en fait…Et vous, qu'en avez-avez pensé ?

J'aimerai savoir jusqu'où vous voudriez que j'aille…je m'arrête juste avant la rentrée, le jour de la rentrée, ou je fais en sorte de faire la 7eme année entièrement (pas jour par jour, mais des moments importants…) ?dites moi ce que vous en pensez…


	3. Nouveau corps, Nouvelle garderobe

**Note de l'auteur** : kikou à tout le monde ! désolée pour le retard, mais il faut savoir que ça aurait pu être pire !alors dites merci à **luna051**, alias **Ertis** ! je vous conseille ses fics, elle en écrit sous ses deux pseudos et elles sont trop bien ! Merci encore Luna ! J'ai gardé ce que tu avais écrit, j'ai peut-être changé un mot ou deux, mais c'est pas sûr…merci !

Je vous conseil aussi la fic de **GinLyZee** alias **Ginevra Lyra Potter** ! ses fics sont bien, mais la dernière avec ryry/sev est très bien, et elle m'est dédiée…merci ma pitite Lyra !je t'adore !

**RAR :** Merci à **Seddy ; Fluffy** (oublis pour les mensurations j'en sais rien ! le parfait ne s'explique pas !lol ! c'est quand qu'on se refait une semaine comme ça ?) ; **Phobia Floral** (pour que harry redevienne lui-même, ça fait partie de mes projets…) ; **Calynounette **(faudra que tu me dises où sont les fautes de concordance de temps, que je puisse corriger ! je suis contente que ça te plaise !) **; petite grenouille** (là on est au début des vacances, mais je pense faire jusqu'à la rentrée, au moins le premier jour !lol) ; **a-bonin** (j'espère que la suite te plaira mieux, parce que vu ce que tu disais, je crois que t'as pas aimé…) ; **Severias Rogue** (je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime bien ton pseudo !lol) ; **Sahada **(j'y compte bien !lol ! et severus va l'aider, mais pas avec une potion…enfin, tu verras bien…) ; **Sue **(super review oui, tu as raison !lol) ; **I-Am-Lady-Voldemort et Jenni944 **(euh…jusqu'à la rentrée au moins, ça dépendra de mes idées !) ; **Chaya** (merci, c'est excellent si ça t'a fait rire à ce point là ! ça m'a bien amusé aussi, je t'assure !lol) ; **Yué **(alors, ce chapitre est un peu pour toi, je pensais aussi le faire péter un câble où je ne sais quoi, mais j'ai rien trouvé, du coup ça m'a bloqué, alors luna051 m'a aidé et ça a donné ça, elle m'a écrit les 3premiers paragraphes ! donc, dis-moi ce que tu en penses…j'espère que c'est mieux…bisous) ; **Vif d'or** (de rien, moi c'est vos review qui me font plaisir, et écrire que pour moi, ça devenait ennuyeux !bisous) ; **Son dita** (oui, je pense qu'il aime bien ça aussi ! à ce ryry quand même !lol !) ; **Andegis** (snifou, jte voyais plus, j'étais triste !moi c'est en lisant ta review que j'étais morte de rire !lol ! pour les mecs, je suis bien d'accord avec toi, c'est tous les mêmes !lol ! pour la durée, je verrai selon mes idées…pour ses mensurations…j'en sais rien !mdr ! c'est la perfection même !lol

Bisous ! à bientôt j'espère !).

**Chapitre 3 : Nouveau corps, Nouvelle apparence**

Une fois que Severus fut sorti, Harry ou Erika, peu importe le point de vue, courut jusqu'à la salle de bain et se déshabilla dans l'espoir bien évidemment de prendre une douche. Seul petit problème, il fallait bien dire qu'il n'avait jamais regardé son corps de très près ! Il respira un bon coup et se tourna vers le miroir pour… rougir ! Etant Harry, il était encore puceau et les jeux de touche pipi avec les autres filles ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment. Il avait bien évidemment vu le début d'épiderme de Fleur Delacour mais bon, là, il avait un corps féminin à sa disposition. Un sourire pervers étira ses lèvres pulpeuses avant de se figer d'horreur : c'était SON corps ! Les hormones étant différentes, il éclata en sanglots hystériques et se mit à renifler misérablement.

Erika souffla profondément et ouvrit les yeux qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fermé. Elle s'approcha doucement du miroir et leva les bras avant de pencher la tête sur le coté et de froncer les sourcils. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi noirs mais tombaient à présent en vagues bouclées et soyeuses sur son dos jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Ses yeux, magiquement guéris semblaient plus verts que jamais et étaient bordés de longs cils noirs rendant son regard encore plus captivant et hypnotique. Son nez était fin et légèrement retroussé lui donnant un petit air mutin qui lui plut de suite. Sa bouche était fine et ourlée et s'étira en un sourire coquin. Elle passa à l'évaluation de son corps et comprit pourquoi Severus avait eu l'air aussi intéressé. Elle était d'assez petite taille ce qui ne la changeait pas vraiment d'avant, sa peau albâtre semblait brillait sous la lumière artificielle, sa poitrine était, il faut le dire, assez généreuse et ferme. Elle avait un ventre plat, des hanches parfaites et de longues jambes fuselées, en ce moment pas très attirantes vu la fourrure qui les couvrait ( beurk !). en gros, elle avait un corps parfait et comptait bien en profiter. (nya a a a !Severus va souffrir!)

Le tout était de maintenant comprendre le fonctionnement du système hormonale féminin. Un seconde elle avait envie de rire et la seconde d'après, elle voulait pleurer. Sans compter qu'elle avait entendu dire qu'une fois par mois les filles n'allaient pas très bien et doucement la panique se faisait sentir. A mieux y réfléchir, il se demandait si Voldemort n'était pas une meilleure échappatoire !

Elle se faufila donc dans sa douche, qu'elle prit rapidement (histoire de pas trop se voir nu), puis elle enfila le doux peignoir noir qui se trouvait au porte manteau de la salle de bain.

Elle descendit, rangea la salle à manger et s'installa dans un des grands fauteuils du salon.

Lorsque Severus transplana de nouveau dans le salon, elle n'avait pas changé de place. Il la trouva en pleine cogitation.

-Ça ne serait pas mon peignoir, par hasard ?

Elle sursauta, elle ne l'avait même pas entendu transplaner.

-Y'avait que ça…

-Alors, soyez heureuse, je vous ai ramené de tout !

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune « femme » : elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle savait déjà qu'elle allait s'amuser !

-Je vous fais un défilé, Professeur ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait aguicheuse.

-Pardon ?

-…mais il faut d'abord que j'essaye les sous-vêtements !

Severus se sentit rougir mais Erika s'était déjà éclipsée dans la salle voisine. Il soupira et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil favori (autrement dit, le plus bousillé ! ben oui, avec le temps qu'il passe dedans…).

« _Comment je vais pouvoir dire ça à Dumbledore ? Il va me tuer…bon il me reste encore presque deux mois pour y réfléchir, mais quand même… »_

-Professeur ?

La jeune fille l'avait tiré de ses pensées, elle l'appelait de la salle d'à côté.

-Qu'y a-t-il encore Potter ? (c'est bien, il peut l'utiliser pour les deux !).

-Vous savez comment on met ces idioties de soutien-gorge à la noix ?

L'homme roula des yeux.

-Je vais tout de même pas venir vous le mettre !

-Ben si, justement ! Sinon je me déplace…

-Bien, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon !

Il se leva, puis murmura pour lui-même :

-Après on dit que je suis un voyeur…

Il entra dans la pièce, Erika était toujours dans son peignoir. Elle se tenait de dos, il s'approcha d'elle. Elle fit doucement descendre le tissus qui la cachait jusqu'au bas de ses reins. Elle avait enfilé le soutien-gorge en question et tenait les deux bouts qui permettaient de l'attacher. Il les saisit et les attacha en prenant son temps, laissant sa peau de ses mains entrer en contact avec celle de son élève ; elle était si douce…

Elle frissonna.

Puis il se recula légèrement avant de faire remonter le peignoir sur ses épaules.

-C'est fait, ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué…

-Facile à dire…bouda Erika.

-Tant que j'y suis, si on s'occupait de vous épiler.

Elle fit volte face pour se retrouver face à lui.

-QUOI ?

-Je vous apprends ce sortilège ou vous utilisez un rasoir ?

Elle réfléchit un instant.

-Bien, mais…euh…ça fait mal ?

Il eut un léger sourire.

-Vous verrez bien…Par contre, il va falloir que vous retiriez mon peignoir de sur vous…

-Vous voyez bien que vous êtes un voyeur !

-Dites que ça ne vous plait pas…

Elle soupira.

-Bon allez-y.

Elle retira donc le vêtement qui la couvrait très peu et attendit.

Severus ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux (il bave ce porc !lol). Elle était en sous-vêtements devant lui, et rougissait doucement. Elle était vraiment belle.

Il secoua la tête : _c'est Potter tout de même, ressaisis-toi Sev !_

Il pointa sa baguette sur elle et prononça le sort.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Mais ça fait mal !

Elle était tombée à genoux.

-Je sais…mais vous êtes bien mieux sans fourrure.

-Gggggrrrrrrrrrr

Il sourit de façon très, euh…, sadique.

-Alors ce défilé, c'est pour quand ?

Erika se releva et le fixa un instant.

-J'attends que vous soyez installé dans le salon…n'oubliez pas la musique de fond…

Severus avait suivit ses indications et attendait patiemment. Il était certain que ce qu'il avait prit lui irait très bien, mais il voulait le voir sur elle.

Elle apparut bientôt, vêtu d'un jean délavé et d'un mini (vu sa taille on peut dire ça !) débardeur noir.

-C'est ce qu'il y avait de plus long ! Vous avez abusé, y'a que des jupes, des hauts courts, des pantacourts, y doit y avoir deux jeans et un jogging ! Je vais faire comment en hiver ? Y'a même pas un pull !

-Vous avez le temps, on est en été après tout !

-Oui, mais, même avant je portais toujours des trucs larges et longs, et là c'est courts et très très très trop près du corps… et en plus…

-Ça vous va bien…

-Pardon ?

Il lui avait coupé la parole.

-Ce qui compte c'est que ça vous aille bien, non ? Ça ne vous plait pas peut-être ?

-Ah…euh…si, j'adore même…mais…

-Alors, c'est ce qui compte.

Elle le fixa sans savoir quoi répondre, puis elle lui sourit.

-Bien, alors je continue, si ça vous plait…et puis, c'est l'été, pourquoi avoir chaud dans des vêtements trop larges ou trop épais…

Elle fit demi-tour et secoua la tête, vraiment elle n'y croyait pas…mais peut-être qu'elle pourrait enfin trouver sa place auprès de Severus et le séduire sous cette nouvelle forme, avec son nouveau corps et sa nouvelle garde-robe…

A suivre… 

Alors, c'est comment ? bien, nulle ? niais (on sait jamais vu ce que j'écris en ce moment…lol)…j'ai mis du temps pour m'y mettre, mais là je viens de tout écrire !

J'espère que vous avez aimé…en plus, j'ai fait deux pages et demi ! vas-y lyra, moques toi !vilaine !lol

N'oubliez pas que comme beaucoup d'auteur, ma drogue c'est vos review alors appuyez juste là, le petit bouton à gauche…

Merci et bisous à tout le monde !


	4. Erika, cuisinière attitrée

**Note de l'auteur :** Kikou à tous ! chose promise chose due ! voici donc le chap 4 d'Erika ! et vi, j'ai mis le temps, mais voila ! vous le devez à Luna qui m'a boosté et qui a écrit le début ! Merci à toi Luna, je ne pense pas que je l'aurai écrit avant longtemps si tu ne m'avais pas aidé !

Bonne lecture ! gros bisous

**Chapitre 4 :** Erika, cuisinière attitrée

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le fameux défilé. Severus avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir devant la jeune fille. Il avait d'ailleurs noyé sa soirée dans l'alcool, histoire de s'endormir plus rapidement et sans trop avoir à réfléchir.

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin en grognant et le crâne traversé par des hordes d'hypogriffes déchaînés. Visiblement, le whisky qu'il avait ingéré la veille pour se détendre se rappelait à son bon souvenir. Il tendit le nez et renifla l'air. D'où venait cette délicieuse odeur de crêpe et de tarte ? Il se leva en se tenant la tête dans les mains et passa un simple T-shirt sur son torse nu.

Il sortit lentement de sa chambre et alla jusqu'à la cuisine où il se figea net devant la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Erika était debout devant les fourneaux et chantonnait des comptines moldues ; elle n'était vêtue que d'une petite nuisette qu'il lui avait acheté après avoir bavé dessus dans la vitrine du magasin.

Ses longs cheveux noirs formaient un rideau brillant et sombre dans son dos. Il remarqua qu'elle faisait sauter les crêpes avec beaucoup de dextérité.

-Je ne vous savais pas cuisinière miss Potter, déclara-t-il calmement en la faisant sursauter.

-Bonjour professeur ! vous m'avez fait peur. Vous voulez des crêpes ? des œufs ? de la tarte ?

-Une potion anti-gueule de bois pour commencer ! depuis quand savez-vous faire la cuisine ? lui demanda-t-il surpris. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant son visage s'assombrir un peu.

-Depuis que je suis toute petite, ma tante et mon oncle trouvaient que je leur devais beaucoup pour ne pas m'avoir envoyée dans un orphelinat. Je faisais la vaisselle, le ménage, la cuisine, j'aidais Dudley à faire ses devoirs. Et je dormais dans le placard sous l'escalier.

-Le directeur ne le savait pas.

-La lettre pour mon inscription à Poudlard était adressée à Harry Potter, dans le placard sous l'escalier. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il l'ignore.

-Certes, répondit-il simplement.

-Bon, où puis-je trouver cette potion ?

-Dans le placard au-dessus de vous.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tendit le bras pour ouvrir la porte découvrant ainsi un peu plus le haut de ses cuisses. Severus cligna des yeux.

-C'est ça ? demanda-t-elle pour être sûre.

-Oui.

Elle ouvrit la fiole et la lui donna.

-Merci.

Il avala le tout d'un trait avant de s'installer à table.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Il réfléchit un instant.

-Je commencerai par un part de tarte.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et le servit. Elle se tenait auprès de lui attendant le verdict.

Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas empoisonné…Après tout, vous voulez peut-être me tuer pour être devenu une fille…

-Rassurez-vous, vous n'avez rien à craindre ! Je laisserai le soin à Dumbledore de le faire !

-Trop aimable…

-Non, mais j'aime de plus en plus mon nouveau corps. J'ai appris à m'aimer comme ça, alors qu'avant je ne m'aimais pas du tout. C'est sûrement grâce aux vêtements que vous avez choisit pour moi…ils me mettent vraiment bien en valeur.

-C'est certain…murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour autre chose.

-Pardon ?

-Non, c'est très bon ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça, surtout vu votre niveau en potions.

-Je sais, je sais, je suis douée ! s'exclama Erika en joignant ses mains et en prenant un air angélique.

Devant l'air désespéré de son professeur, elle éclata de rire.

Severus secoua la tête en souriant doucement. Décidément, il n'avait pas imaginé ses vacances avec Potter comme ça.

-Bon, je vais prendre ma douche ! Mangez tout ce que vous voulez !

Elle disparut rapidement, ne laissant au maître des potions que le souvenir de ses longs cheveux voletant dans son dos.

Trente minutes plus tard, Erika sortit de la salle de bains vêtue d'un shorty et d'un bandeau en guise de haut. Ses cheveux avaient été coiffés en une longue tresse.

Elle rejoignit son professeur dans le salon.

-Alors, vous avez aimé ?

Il sursauta et se retourna.

-Et bien…

Il se figea, bavant légèrement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à la voir « habillée » ainsi.

-Euh, oui, c'était vraiment délicieux.

-Vous voulez que je prépare le déjeuner ?

-Non, j'aurai aimé qu'on sorte. On mangera sur place.

-Où allons-nous ?

-En France, chez les moldus.

-Il faut que je me change ?

-Et bien, moi ça ne me dérange pas, mais je doute que vous n'attiriez que des regards purs et innocents…

-Je vais m'habiller un peu plus alors !

-Prenez un gilet, on ne sait jamais.

Elle réapparut dix minutes plus tard avec un jean taille basse et un débardeur bleu ciel. Elle tenait un léger gilet noir.

-Je suis prête !

-Bien, alors nous pouvons y aller.

Severus portait un jean délavé et un T-shirt blanc qui le rajeunissait considérablement.

-Ah, j'oubliais : il vaudrait mieux que l'on se tutoie, ça semblerait étrange sinon.

Erika parut surprise mais accepta. Elle appréciait le geste et voyait déjà les liens entre son « professeur » et elle se rapprocher de plus en plus.

Il sortit dans le jardin et la jeune fille le suivit.

-On va transplaner ici. Rapproches-toi de moi.

Elle s'avança, il lui prit la main et la rapprocha encore plus pour la prendre par la taille.

Elle se laissa faire et finit par se serrer entièrement contre lui.

Et ils transplanèrent ainsi.

A suivre…

Alors, que font-ils ? ben ça sera dans le chap5 ! bientôt, c promis ! les idées reviennent !

Bisous à tout le monde !

Et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et surtout que je fonctionne aux reviews…

bisousssssssss


	5. Une Journée en France

Note de l'auteur : merci merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et surtout à ceux qui ont mis des reviews ! ça me fait super plaisir de les lire ! voila la suite ! comme,t ça « déjà » ? et oui, j'étais inspirée alors voila le résultat…dites moi si vous aimez ou pas…en tout cas, bonne lecture ! 

bisous

Chapitre 5 : Une Journée en France 

A ce qu'elle pouvait voir, ils avaient atterrit dans une sorte d'usine désaffectée. Ils se séparèrent et Severus passa devant. Ils se trouvèrent rapidement devant une sorte de porte, sauf que là, vu l'état de la chose en question, on ne pouvait pas lui donnez un tel nom.

Severus lui jeta un coup avant de se retourner vers la jeune fille.

-Suis-moi.

Il passa à travers « la porte ». Erika écarquilla les yeux avant de secouer la tête et de le suivre peu sûre d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir fermé, elle se trouvait en ville, tout près de son professeur de potion.

-Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-En France, à Paris exactement.

-Ben vaut mieux ne pas être agoraphobe ici !

-Oui, et asthmatique non plus…

Erika sourit.

-Que veux-tu faire ? demanda Severus.

-Euh, je ne sais pas. Que voulez-v…que veux-tu faire ?

-On va faire les boutiques ! répondit l'homme enthousiaste et plus souriant qu'à son habitude.

Erika acquiesça et ils prirent la route.

Ils entraient et sortaient des magasins. On se serait cru dans « Pretty Woman », il ne manquait plus que la musique.

Erika faisait des essais et Severus choisissait ce qui lui allait le mieux.

Par la suite, la jeune fille le poussa dans des magasins pour homme et ce fut à son tour de jouer les top model ! Il essayait différents style entre deux éclats de rire de son élève.

Ils s'amusaient comme des petits fous et ne cessaient de rire. Le moins heureux dans l'histoire, c'était le portefeuille du maître des potions !

Lorsque vint midi, ils entrèrent dans un restaurant. Ils avaient rétrécit leurs achats et Severus les avaient mis dans un unique sac.

Ils s'installèrent donc à table et commandèrent un repas digne d'éléphants.

-Ca te plait ? demanda l'homme.

-Je ne m'étais jamais tant amusé ! Je n'avais jamais imaginé que tu étais comme ça…

-Comme quoi je ne suis pas si cruel !

-C'est vrai…même plutôt agréable.

Erika baissa le regard et rougit. Au même moment, les entrées arrivèrent. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence.

-Que veux-tu faire cette après-midi ?

-Euh…Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il y a à faire.

-Y'a bien la Tour Eiffel, mais je ne suis pas inspiré…du bateau-mouche peut-être, où il y a le Louvre…

-Bateau machin quoi ?

-C'est pour faire une visite guidée de Paris, enfin d'un petit bout de Paris.

-Ca peut être intéressant.

-Bien. Et après ?

-On pourrait manger une glace ? demanda Erika, rêveuse.

L'homme sourit, amusé par le comportement de la jeune fille.

-Tu prends réellement le comportement d'une fille.

-Non, j'ai toujours été comme ça. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

-Je dois vous avouer que je te préfère comme tu es maintenant. Et c'est d'accord pour la glace.

-Merci, répondit la jeune fille, plus qu'enthousiaste.

Ils continuèrent à manger en parlant de choses et d'autres.

A la fin du repas, Severus paya l'adition et ils sortirent pour consulter les tableaux horaires des bateaux. Ils purent en prendre un tout de suite.

Erika ne se lassait pas de s'extasier devant tout ce qui passait sous son nez et son professeur se moquait d'elle ouvertement, mais toujours gentiment.

Mais comme tout à une fin, ils durent bientôt quitter l'embarcation.

-On pourra recommencer ? demanda la jeune fille enjouée et sautillant partout autour de son professeur.

-Pus tard.

Il sourit devant la moue boudeuse de son élève.

-Et bien, si on allait manger une glace !

-Super !

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Severus rougit un peu, mais sourit plus franchement.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir de relation plus poussée avec un, enfin non, une élève, mais il commençait réellement à s'attacher à la jeune fille.

Ainsi, ils trouvèrent un vendeur de glace. Erika commanda un maxi chocolat liégeois, alors que Severus avait commandé une pêche melba.

Ils s'installèrent à une table pour déguster leur encas.

-Ch'est délichieux !

-On ne parle pas la bouche pleine !

-Désolée. Après on pourrait aller s'installer dans un jardin public, s'allonger sur l'herbe…non ?

-hum…c'est une bonne idée. Ça nous fera digérer.

Après avoir ingurgité leur gourmandise, ils se rendirent auprès d'un panneau qui indiquait les différents endroits de la ville pour avoir l'emplacement d'un jardin public.

Ils en trouvèrent un, un peu plus loin, et s'y dirigèrent.

Une fois sur place, ils dénichèrent l'endroit idéal : près d'un étang, sous un saule pleureur. Severus s'installa le premier, se couchant dans l'herbe, un bras étendue dur le sol, une main sur son visage pour se protéger du soleil ; une jambe repliée et l'autre allongée. Cette image fit rêver la jeune fille qui, comme on aurait pu s'en douter, s'allongea très près de l'homme. Elle avait mis sa tête sur son ventre, une de ses main était sur le sien et l'autre était tendue en direction de celle de Severus. Ses jambes étaient repliées.

Severus fut d'abord surpris par le geste, mais il l'accepta rapidement. Sa main se rapprocha de celle de la jeune fille pour bientôt s'entre croiser.

Ils restèrent ainsi dans le silence et la douceur du moment.

Il était 20h quand un vent un peu plus frais se fit sentir. Le maître des potions sentit son élève, et presque amante, grelotter contre lui.

-Tu devrais mettre ton gilet.

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas où il est.

Severus se releva, obligeant la jeune fille à en faire de même. Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours et prit l'unique sac qui contenait tous leurs achats. Il pointa sa baguette dessus.

-Accio gilet noir.

Il tendit le gilet à Erika,qui s'empressa de le mettre, avant de faire de même pour récupérer sa veste. Il la rajouta sur les épaules de son élève et prit celle-ci dans ses bras. Elle se serra contre lui, recherchant la chaleur.

Au bout d'un moment, elle releva la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de l'homme.

Son regard était devenu moins froid, mais paressait peu sûr de lui.

Elle lui sourit et lui caressa la joue avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Severus baissa la tête et reprit ses lèvres pour approfondir le baiser.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant quelques instants, le temps que le vent ne devienne trop frais.

-Il est temps de rentrer, Erika.

Elle acquiesça, le regard un peu triste.

L'homme venait de lui offrir la meilleure journée de sa vie et elle espérait que le charme ne serait pas rompu une fois de retour au manoir Snape.

Ils retournèrent donc, main dans la main, dans l'usine désaffectée, et là ils purent transplaner, toujours l'un contre l'autre et après un dernier baiser.

A suivre…

Alors ? qu'en pensez-vous ? j'espère que vous avez aimé…

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review…en cours on est rémunéré par nos notes(si vous voulez mon avis, je suis pas payé beaucoup, à ce niveau là, je pense même pas que ce soit le smic !) ben ici, on est payé avec des reviews…alors soyez gentils et donner moi de quoi me nourrir et de quoi retrouver des forces pour écrire la suite…

Merci

Bisous à tout le monde !


	6. La visite imprévue d'Albus

**Note de l'auteur** : snifou, plus j'avance plus je vois que cette fic va être longue…bon vu la taille des chapitres, elle peut, pas la peine de ma charrier ! lyra le fait très bien…lol

Bon alors le chap6, le 7 sera sûrement le passage à l'acte…

Bisous à tout le monde et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6 : La visite imprévue d'Albus**

Ils atterrirent, toujours l'un contre l'autre, dans le jardin du maître des potions. Celui-ci se sépara de la jeune fille pour entrer dans la maison. Mais, voyant une certaine appréhension dans les yeux de la jeune fille, il lui prit la main et ils entrèrent. Severus referma la porte et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

-Ah, Severus ! Vous êtes enfin revenu !

Ils sursautèrent. La pièce resta silencieuse pendant un temps qui parut une éternité aux deux condamnés.

-Albus…Que faites-vous ici ? demanda l'homme, peu sûr de lui pour une fois.

-Et bien, je viens vérifier que Harry et vous-même allez bien.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Erika et le directeur suivit son regard.

-Mademoiselle, fit-il en inclinant la tête. Puis, il se tourna vers son employé : Vous ne nous présentez pas, Severus ?

-Et bien, euh…Erika, je te présente ton directeur ; Albus, je vous présente Erika alias Harry.

Les amants retinrent leur souffle, craignant une mauvaise réaction.

Jamais ils n'auraient pensé à ça : le grand Albus Dumbledore éclata littéralement de rire.

-Erika…

Il riait tellement qu'il en pleurait.

-Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça…dit-il entre deux éclats de rire.

-En fait…

-Non, non, je ne veux pas t'explications.

Il les regarda un moment, passant de l'un à l'autre puis ses yeux se posèrent sur leurs mains liées.

-C'est très bien comme ça. Depuis le temps que je veux vous caser tous les deux…

-Pa… pardon.. ?

-Euh, rien…donc, à la rentrée, Erika, il faudra trouver un moyen pour expliquer votre présence et l'absence de Harry. Mais bon, ça nous fera toujours un train d'avance sur Voldychou !

Severus était choqué, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître. Et voilà qu'il se mettait à appeler le seigneur des ténèbres « voldychou »…on aura tout vu…

Il secoua légèrement la tête.

-Vous formez vraiment un merveilleux couple, et ce corps…Erika, tu es vraiment superbe.

(grognements jaloux de Sev face au sourire innocent du directeur)

-Bon, je vous laisse. J'ai vu que vous étiez en vie et en excellente forme…A bientôt.

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille :

-Je repasserai pour te donner la liste des fournitures pour la rentrée !

Sur ce, il sortit et disparu dans un pop sonore.

-Ce vieux fou finira par me rendre cinglé ! s'exclama Severus pour rompre le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce depuis le départ de Dumbledore.

-Oui, c'est vrai…

Severus l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Les baisers reprirent, de plus en plus sensuels et pressants.

Au bout d'un moment, Severus planta son regard dans celui de sa bien-aimée. Il était si excité que s'ils n'arrêtaient pas maintenant, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se contrôler.

Erika affichait un air déterminé et une lueur de désir enflammait ses yeux verts.

Ils reprirent leurs baisers et leurs pas les menèrent dans la chambre de Severus…

A suivre… 

**Désolée pour ceux qui voulaient voir Ryry de retour…**

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, même si c'est court…je sais…je tenterai de faire mieux pour les autres…bisous et n'oubliez pas une petite review, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps…merci**


	7. de calin en calin

Note de Nanie : enfin ! je sais ! pas besoin de gueuler ! mais il est là quand même ! alors bonne lecture ! 

**Chapitre dédié à _Luna_ pour le nombre de fois où elle m'a répété d'écrire ce chapitre…désolée…**

Chapitre 7 : de câlin en câlin 

La porte de la chambre de la chambre de Severus s'ouvrit rapidement, les laissant continuer leur chemin sans entrave. Ils ne prirent d'ailleurs pas la peine de la refermer. Severus souleva sa princesse et la déposa doucement sur son lit. Elle n'avait plus son gilet depuis longtemps et son débardeur commença à être de trop. L'homme le lui retira doucement, laissant ses doigts caresser le corps de la jeune fille, la faisant soupirer d'extase. Il l'embrassa plusieurs fois avant de partir à la rencontre d'autres parties de son corps.

Ses lèvres se promenèrent sur les seins de la jeune fille lui arrachant un gémissement, sa langue se perdit dans les vallons de son corps et son dos s'arqua tandis qu'une première vague de jouissance la crucifiait. Ses mains n'étaient nulle part et partout à la fois la faisant gémir sourdement.

Il s'arrêta pour la regarder. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos, ses lèvres rouges, ses cheveux encerclaient son visage et tout en elle appelait à la débauche.

Il sourit devant cette vision et remonta l'embrasser.

Puis en un claquement de doigt, il fit disparaître les dernières barrières de tissus qui le séparait de la peau de son ange.

Il fit glisser une de ses mains sur sa peau, la laissant descendre de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à rencontrer l'intimité d'Erika. Il y fit entrer un doigt, puis un deuxième dans des mouvements de va-et-vient.

Erika se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de gémir de douleur, mais aussi de plaisir face à cette première intrusion.

La jugeant prête, Severus retira ses doigts sous les gémissements de frustration de la jeune fille. Il sourit avant de surélever ses jambes et de se placer au-dessus d'elle. Il la pénétra petit à petit, ne voulant pas lui faire mal.

Elle retint son souffle.

Lorsqu'il fut entièrement en elle, il ne bougea plus, attendant son signal.

Elle reprit son souffle et, dans une vague de désir, commença à onduler des hanches.

Severus bougea légèrement en elle, puis de plus en plus vite, la faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. Elle avait renversé sa tête en arrière, savourant chaque mouvement de son amant.

Il la regardait se tordre sous ses caresses et un sentiment de prochaine douceur remplit son cœur. Dans un dernier cri, il se libéra en elle.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti un abandon pareil, et jamais personne n'avait prononcé son prénom autant de choix en un temps si court.

Il l'embrassa avant de sortir d'elle et de se coucher à ses côtés. Il jeta un rapide sort de nettoyage et l'attira à lui. Les couvertures trouvèrent leur place d'elle-même sur leurs corps enlacés. Ils s'endormirent ainsi : souriants et heureux d'être ensemble.

Le lendemain matin, Erika fut la première à ouvrir les yeux. Elle leva la tête pour voir que Severus dormait toujours paisiblement. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser que Severus pouvait être si doux.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Les yeux de l'homme papillonnèrent pour finir plongés dans le regard émeraude de son élève.

Il lui sourit et l'attira plus près de lui.

Puis il se tendit légèrement. Un fait plus qu'important venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

Erika haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension.

-Je suis un idiot…dit-il en portant une main à son front en signe de désespoir.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement anxieuse.

-Je n'ai pas pensé à une chose primordiale…

-Quoi donc ?

-On n'a pas mis de préservatif…souffla-t-il à mis-voix.

Erika se rembrunit.

-Tu es le premier, alors je ne pense pas que j'ai…

-Idiote ! Je ne te parle pas de ça.

-Quoi alors ?

-Tu es une fille maintenant ! Tu peux avoir des enfants ! dit-il comme s'il parlait à la dernière des abrutis.

Elle pâlit largement, commençant à paniquer.

Severus la prit dans ses bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'emmener voir un médecin.

-Et si c'était trop tard…il faudrait que j'avorte… ?

-Quoi ? il en est hors de question…euh…enfin, ce n'est pas une décision qui se prend comme ça…et puis, c'est toi qui choisit…mais il n'est pas trop tard ! Ne t'inquiète pas. On ira cette après-midi.

Elle se détendit dans ses bras et se laissa bercer.

Se pourrait-il qu'il l'aime vraiment ? Qu'il veuille que ça dure longtemps ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pensait, mais elle espérait tout de même que c'était le cas.

Comme il le lui avait promis, Severus prit rendez-vous chez un gynéco moldu pour la jeune fille.

-C'est à 16h. Il nous reste 1h pour y aller.

-Tu viens avec moi ?

-Bien sûr. Tu crois que je vais te laisser seule avec des moldu.

Elle sourit devant l'excuse de son amant.

Ils arrivèrent donc devant le bâtiment médical quelques minutes avant l'heure prévue.

Ils montèrent jusqu'à la salle d'attente. Ils étaient les seuls, ce qui les rassurèrent.

Une fois installés sur les sièges à disposition, ils patientèrent.

-Melle Potter.

Elle sursauta. Son médecin était une femme d'âge moyen. Elle paraissait sympathique. Elle lui sourit et Erika lui répondit de façon plus timide. Elle se leva, suivit de son professeur.

-Monsieur, à part si vous êtes son père, vous ne venez pas avec moi.

Il acquiesça et fit signe à la jeune fille de la suivre. Il l'attendrait.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle sortit, souriante. Elle attrapa Severus par la main, l'embrasse et ils sortirent.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il curieux.

-Et bien, rien à signaler. Elle m'a fait prendre la pilule du lendemain, et elle m'en a prescrite une autre pour tous les mois. Je devrais faire une prise de sang d'ici six mois.

-Quoi d'autre ?

-Elle m'a demandé pleins de choses. Sur toi aussi.

-Et ?

-J'ai répondu qu'on se connaissait depuis très longtemps, mais qu'on se fréquente depuis peu et que c'est toi qui m'as emmené ici.

-Qu'a-t-elle répondu ?

-Que tu étais quelqu'un de très sérieux !

Il sourit.

-C'est tout ? continua-t-il, toujours aussi curieux.

-Préservatif jusqu'à ce que je prenne ma pilule !

-C'est à dire ?

-Euh…je la commence lors de mes prochaines règles. A heure fixe et tous les jours pendant vingt et un jours.

-Bien. Direction pharmacie alors.

Après avoir mangé une énorme glace, ils rentrèrent enfin.

-Ouf ! Bon je vais prendre ma douche. Soupira Severus.

-Je peux ? souffla-t-elle comme si elle ne voulait pas vraiment être entendu.

-Pardon ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

-Non rien. Rougit-elle.

-Tu peux venir me frotter le dos…si tu veux…

Il poussa monta les escaliers et disparu derrière la porte des escaliers.

Erika déposa ses affaires sur la table et monta les marches à son tour. Elle entra dans la pièce déjà emplit de buée. Elle se dévêtit et entra sous la douche (et là c'est pas Snape mais Dumby !aaaaaaaaahhhh ! Désolée, c'est une image mentale désagréable qui m'est venue…je partage tout !lol) où elle fut attirée par deux bras puissant. Ils s'embrassèrent sous l'eau bouillante qui continuait de couler. Les mains de Severus parcouraient le corps de la jeune fille, tout comme les siennes découvraient celui de l'homme.

Puis, remplit d'une pulsion de savoir, elle délaissa la bouche de l'homme pour couvrir chaque parcelle de son corps de ses lèvres.

Elle embrassa sa mâchoire, puis son cou. Elle enveloppa les tétons de sa langue, les mordillant un à un de façon à ne pas faire de jaloux. Puis elle continua son chemin, laissant sa langue caresser le corps humide de son amant. Bientôt, elle se retrouva à genoux dans la douche, Severus avait fermé l'eau depuis quelques temps lorsqu'elle se mit à caresser son sexe plus tendu et dur que jamais. Ses mains s'amusèrent à titiller ses bourses, le faisant frissonner.

Elle souffla doucement sur l'érection de son amant avant d'y poser un baiser qui suffit à finir de rendre l'homme fou. Une bouche chaude encercla le bout de son gland et le suçota doucement. La langue passa sur toute la longueur de sa verge lui arrachant un cri. Elle embrassa doucement le membre tendu et offert devant elle le dégustant comme la meilleure des glaces. Severus gémissait de plus en plus fort, ne tentant même plus de se retenir.

Erika continuait à s'occuper comme il se devait de la virilité de son amant et finit par l'engloutir complètement amenant Severus doucement au bord de l'extase.

-Erika…tu…n'es pas obligé.

Elle continua ses douceurs jusqu'à ce qu'il se tende et se libère dans sa bouche déjà experte. Elle avala le tout avec un air de gourmandise et remonta embrasser son amant. Celui-ci l'embrassa sauvagement, plus excité qu'il n'aurait pensé l'être. Il la souleva et la colla contre le mur. Son sexe avait déjà repris sa position d'éveil et n'attendait que l'autorisation d'entrer en elle.

Severus murmura quelques chose et un petit paquet arriva dans ses mains. Il l'ouvrit et le mit là où était sa place.

Il se féliciterait toujours de sa patience.

-C'est pas très pratique, mais c'est très utile, souffla-t-il à son élève.

-Ce n'est que l'histoire d'un mois.

Severus sourit avant de fermer les yeux et d'entrer doucement en elle. Il entreprit des va-et-vient de plus en plus longs et forts. Leurs gémissements retentirent dans toute la maison. Ils atteignirent la jouissance ensemble. Ils reprirent leur souffle en s'embrassant doucement et ils finirent par sa laver l'un l'autre. Ils sortirent près de deux heures après leur entrée dans la salle de bain.

Ce soir-là, ce fut Erika qui prépara le diner. Ils mangèrent en discutant et en riant, puis allèrent se coucher. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne pensant qu'à un avenir commun.

A suivre… 

Fini ! bon je vais prendre une douche froide…en tant que célibataire, j'ai pas trop le choix…snifouuuuuuuuuuuuu

C'est déprimant d'écrire des chapitres si…hum…imagé…enfin, moi j'ai les images et les sensations ! bouuuuuuuuuu

Je crois que je vais finir par écouter ton conseil Luna…si tu vois de quoi je parle…en tout cas, merci de m'avoir envoyé un chapitre à toi pour m'aider. Tu as sans doute reconnu quelques idées à toi…ça m'a bien aidé. Merci !

Bon, maintenant je dois faire entrer Voldychou…Poudlard, les élèves…Ron, Hermione…bouuuuuuu, trop de boulot…je sais pas encore quoi faire comme suite !snifouuuuuu

Bisous

Et laissez-moi une review please…dites moi ce que vous pensez de mon premier lémon Hétéro ? Vous en voulez d'autres ? et ben…plus tard ! lol

bisoussssssss


	8. La rentrée des Classes

Chapitre 8 :

**DEUXIEME REPUBLICATION POUR CAUSE DE FAUTES.**

**Note de l'auteur** : Bien le bonjour. Si vous avez remarqué, j'ai **effacé le chapitre 8 précédent**, il ne me plaisait pas alors je reposte le chapitre 8 Ca va m'aider à écrie la suite. Je n'aimais pas l'autre.

Désolée pour toute cette absence, mais certaines pourront vous le dire, à part aller en cours, déménager, changer d'école, redéménager, bosser et tenter d'avoir du temps pour moi..je ne fais pas grand-chose ! lol

Donc cette année, ça devrait changer..je pense..

J'espère avoir répondu à toutes les reviews ! Bisous et à très bientôt je pense…

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 8 : La rentrée des classes**

Les vacances touchaient à leur fin. Albus était réapparu, venant donner sa liste de fournitures à notre jeune nouvelle. Severus s'était occupé de tout. Même de lui fournir une identité et de trouver une excuse à Harry.

La jeune femme s'appelait désormais Erika Connor. Venant d'une grande famille de magie noire disparue depuis quelques années. Elle était présumée avoir ressurgi durant l'été. Sa famille n'étant plus capable de la former, elle avait besoin de finir ses études à Poudlard, pour se socialiser.

Le seigneur des ténèbres ne devinerait jamais ce stratagème…sauf erreur de leur part.

Severus lui en avait vaguement parlé. Lui disant que cette famille avait fait appel à lui. Voldy avait bien sûr été vexé d'apprendre ça, comment pouvait-on ne pas s'adresser à lui lorsqu'il s'agissait de magie noire ?! Quelques doloris lui avaient échappé. Mais cela faisait longtemps que Severus en avait pris l'habitude.

Le jour arriva enfin.

Severus n'était pas sûr de vouloir partager sa protégée. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait guère le choix.

-Bon, je crois que l'heure est arrivée.

-Mouais. Dit-elle en regardant son petit ami fermer sa valise d'un coup de baguette. On y va comment ?

-Par cheminette. J'ai un lien directe dans le bureau d'Albus.

-Ah oui ? La gruge !

-C'est récent. Et ça concernait ta sécurité. Après tout, une visite du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas à exclure.

-C'est vrai que vous êtes de vieux amis.

-Erika !

-Quoi ?

-Arrête avec ça. Ordonna-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir tout en prenant sa valise à deux mains.

-On y va !

Il la suivit. La laissant traîner son énorme valise, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Et comme il l'avait déjà deviné, elle s'arrêta en haut des escaliers et partie à la recherche de sa baguette.

Elle grognait, mécontente.

-Si tu cherches ta baguette, c'est moi qui l'ait.

-Et en quel honneur ? hurla-t-elle, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la plaqua contre le mur, la foudroyant du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? murmura-t-il.

Elle détourna le regard. Il se fit plus pressant, lui relevant la tête par une pression de sa main libre sur son menton. Mais son regard demeura fuyant.

-Erika ? sa voix était douce.

Le regard de la jeune fille se fit vague par les larmes qui prenaient possession de ses yeux.

-Erika, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il à nouveau en relâchant un peu la prise qu'il avait sur elle.

-Il n'y a rien, lâche-moi. On va être en retard, répondit-elle en s'échappant totalement du contrôle de Severus.

Elle descendit les marches et l'attendit dans le salon.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'elle voit apparaître sa valise et son amant.

Son regard s'était fait triste et il la pria de bien vouloir s'asseoir sur le fauteuil face au sien.

Elle refusait toujours de le considérer.

-Je voulais te donner quelque chose une fois à Poudlard, mais je suppose qu'ici sera tout aussi bien.

Elle ne le regarda toujours pas, quoi qu'intriguée par ce qu'elle allait recevoir.

Il fouilla dans une de ses poches et prit sa main pour y déposer l'objet.

Elle baissa les yeux vers ladite main et put y découvrir une minuscule boîte en velours vert.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son petit ami avant de l'ouvrir, curieuse.

En quelques secondes son regard s'illumina et elle tendit la boîte à Severus qui secoua la tête soulagé.

-Trop facile. S'il suffit d'un cadeau pour te faire plaisir.

Elle rit doucement.

-Tu me la mets ?

-Bien sûr.

Il prit sa main une fois de plus, fit glisser le bijou le long de son annulaire gauche et déposa un baiser sur sa main.

-Elle te plait ?

Elle rapprocha sa main de son visage pour mieux admirer son cadeau. Un serpent se contorsionnait pour former une magnifique bague en or blanc et jaune. Quelques diamants étaient disposés le long du corps de l'animal et sur sa tête.

Elle sourit encore. Emerveillée.

-Merci. Elle est superbe. Il y a une raison à ça ?

-Elle représente mes sentiments pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que tout sera terminé une fois de retour à Poudlard.

Emue, elle vint se caler dans les bras de l'homme.

-Si on m'avait dit au début des vacances que j'offrirai une bague de fiançailles à Potter, j'aurais tuer le messager…

-C'est une bague de fiançailles ? demanda-t-elle surprise en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle soit sur ton annulaire gauche ?

Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

-Bien, Professeur, j'accepte d'être votre fiancée.

L'homme sourit avant de reprendre un air sérieux.

-Ce qui t'empêche aussi d'aller draguer d'autres jeunes hommes de ton âge.

Elle pouffa.

-Vieux jaloux va !

-Et alors ?

Elle lui tira la langue et ajouta avant de se lever et de reprendre sa valise en main, non sans avoir récupéré sa baguette dans les robes de son amant :

-Ce sont des choses de mon âge.

Il se leva à son tour et ils partirent pour enfin pour Poudlard.

Albus les attendait déjà dans son bureau avec son habituel sourire bienveillant et son regard pétillant de malice.

A suivre…

La suite est déjà commencée..oui oui, je vais essayer d'écrire plus vite..ou surtout plus souvent ! hum hum..

Mais les reviews m'aident beaucoup dans ma motivation..si vous voyez ce que je veux dire


End file.
